


His Nirvana

by naturalkillercyborg, ShamanicShaymin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Frottage, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Discovery, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalkillercyborg/pseuds/naturalkillercyborg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is true love? What separates real honest love from a superficial crush? In Dalaam, those who understand and answer these questions are worthy of giving their affection. It all began the week after Giygas's defeat, when Ness had finally summoned the courage to confess to Prince Poo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jean and I did several RPs together in the Motherverse, because A. It's fun! B. We wanted Earthbound porn that actually aged up the characters. C. We squealed over obscure ships and wanted to give them some love. Poo is a character that generally doesn't get a lot of spotlight in fics, let alone smut. Fics about Ness & Poo, be it friendship or romantic or erotic, were MUCH more scarce. To this day, this is one of our favorite RPs together (and I'm still bugging Jean to draw fanart, haha) and I figured it was time to share it with Ao3. As I've told Jean, "Poo smut is the only time you can say 'Poo' and get away with it while still being sexy." :)
> 
> **naturalkillercyborg** : Ness  
>  **ShamanicShaymin** : Poo

Ness wasn't sure why he was doing this. He had stupidly thought that with the others out of the picture (as rude as that sounded), it would be easier for him to approach the prince that way. But now that it had finally come down to it, it really didn't feel any easier at all. Ness bid his mom farewell, assuring her that he wouldn't be gone very long, and teleported to Dalaam early in the morning, only a week after their miraculous triumph against Giygas. He went immediately to the palace, worried that if he beat around the bush he'd end up going home without making any progress at all. He didn't want that! The girls gave him strange looks as he power-walked down the halls, eventually slowing as he reached the throne room. _Well, here goes..._

* * *

Prince Poo closed his eyes, lost in a train of thought. As he recounted the journey with the Chosen Four, he felt an odd twinge. He was changed from the experience, and changed from fighting Giygas. What did this mean, now that they fulfilled their destiny? What was left for them? For him? But before he could contemplate the matter any further, he felt a familiar presence approach the palace, before a servant notified him of a visitor.

Ness felt a little awkward with such formalities, not like he hadn't been here before. But... he just couldn't get used to it. It didn't help that he was a little nervous. He followed the servant to where he was to wait, trying to look the least out of place as he could as he waited. It was a little hard, dressed in his usual clothing. Absently, he adjusted his baseball cap.

With an elegant air, the prince stepped down from the throne, dressed in a silk red-and-gold kimono. He pressed the palms of his hands together, and his sleeves met as if they had become one. His serious expression remained as he lowered his head in greeting, but a part of him inside was glad to see his friend. 

"Hello Ness. I see you've come a long way to get here."

It took some effort not to blush as Ness saw him approaching—what was he wearing? It looked so pretty! Nothing like what he'd worn when he was with them. 

"Hey. Well, not really. You know how it is." He laughed casually, a hand to the back of his neck. It only took a couple of seconds!  
"Of course. Teleportation PSI." He didn't seem to notice Ness's embarrassment. "I assume you're here to see me?"  
"Nah, thought I'd hang with your fangirls." Ness raised an eyebrow, always amused at Poo's rigid politeness. It wasn't necessary in front of him! Ness thought it was cute, though. "Oh, I brought you something. It's a custom to bring presents, right?"

He skillfully twisted to reach into his backpack, something of a skill that he'd picked up over their adventure from doing it so often. He pulled out a leftover Brain Food Lunch that he'd kept in the fridge—it was still good—and handed it to him. The prince rolled back his sleeves as he accepted the gift... a white styrofoam box with his name in marker. He opened the box, eyes softening. Of course... he remembered this. 

"...Thank you. It's very thoughtful of you, Ness. I didn't know you still had it."

Ness smiled, only looking slightly bashful. Of course he kept it! It was so hard to get. He'd never eaten it, though. He thought that Poo would've liked it more than him, so he'd saved it for him. He thought he saw the gentle look in Poo's eyes.

"It's nothing... I just happened to still have it." With how Poo was, it was hard not to feel modest sometimes. "I'm glad you like it."  
"I do." Poo's gaze never left Ness, and they were still standing in the throne room. Surely Ness wasn't just here to make a delivery. There was something else in his voice...  
"It's nice seeing you." Ness spat out somewhat abruptly. The only reason he'd waited for so long was that he was worrying over what to say, what to do... in the end, that hadn't helped much. He was still locking up.  
"Is there... something you wish to tell me?" Was that all he had to say? To someone who had been his friend for the past months... years?

Ness blinked, as if he'd been slapped in the face. Not breaking his gaze, he was at a loss for words, slowly feeling more and more uncomfortable. Even with Jeff and Paula not here, could he still not bring himself to say anything...!? Why did Poo have to act like this all the time? It didn't make it any easier!

Poo felt his heart rising in his throat, still at a loss for what to say. Should he comfort Ness? Let him be? Wait for him to speak? There was no obvious solution and he sighed quietly, keeping his cool demeanor as long as he could.

The internal battle waging in Ness's body was too much for him; his feelings were too strong and he'd held them back for so long... stepping forward suddenly, his hand rose to the back of Poo's head as he tilted his head to meet his lips in a firm kiss. 

Poo's short gasp was muffled by Ness, and his eyes widened as the box slipped from his hands and fell with a thump, spilling a few chunks of rice on the velvet carpet. Instincts compelled him to push Ness away, but his arms turned numb. He was scared, and he felt foolish standing there, bewildered and unresponsive to those lips against his...

After the initial mindlessness of it, Ness felt a twinge of hurt, his hold loosening as his lips lingered against Poo's, giving a gentle brush before he stepped back, unable to meet his eyes. Turning, he ran off down the hall, stopping for no one even after he exited the palace. 

"N-Ness! Wait!" A sense of dread tugged the prince's heart. But why? After a quick instruction to a servant to pick up the box and clean the mess, he dashed after Ness in a hurry, not caring about the glances from the townspeople. All that mattered was that he didn't teleport away.

* * *

Ness couldn't even bring himself to cry. His feet carried him to the pillar used for Mu training without him realizing, and he didn't stop until he reached the top, sitting and staring off into the nothingness of the sky, black eyes blank. He hadn't been at all prepared for the possibility of Poo not reacting to him.. and now he was filled with dread at the thought of this severing their friendship. The cool wind whipped at his hair, stinging his face... but he didn't feel it. 

"Ness!"

At first, Ness didn't hear him—he should've been able to sense him, but with his mind so clouded, he didn't until he heard the tugging and scrapping of Poo climbing the ropes. He looked down solemnly, his heart heavy as Poo approached him. 

"W-What happened back there? Back in the palace?"  
"Nothing." He could barely speak; it hurt.  
"...Why did you kiss me?" Despite his confusion, Poo did his best to sound sincere, though he wasn't used to using the soft tone that, well... wasn't him. He was always firm. But firmness now was inappropriate, and the last thing his friend needed was to mistake him for contempt.

 _Why? Why do people kiss people, Poo...?_

"It wasn't to make an ass of myself." He couldn't just say why. He didn't know how to word it, and, well, it was hard. That was why he kissed him in the first place!

Poo's fingers trembled, and the prince forced them to stop as he clutched Ness's shoulder... his throat tightened, and the prince wrapped his arms around his friend, the silk sleeves keeping him warm from Mu's wind. Ness startled gently, not expecting it at all; his eyes widening as the prince embraced him. He could feel him shaking, and it pulled him somewhat from his blank state of mind, but he didn't return the gesture. Poo stared at the ground... as awkward as it was for him, holding Ness was the only way he could keep composure.

"Poo." Ness sounded unsure, like Poo wasn't holding him for a sincere reason. Letting go of Ness, a nervous sound escaped the prince's throat, and he gazed blankly and petrified as the wind hushed past his kimono. That... felt strange. The embrace. Not the... he didn't want to hurt Ness's feelings, but he wanted to be honest. Except... what DID he feel?  
"Come meet me in my room. We need to talk."

Ness admitted to himself that he felt a little disappointed when Poo let him go, even if it had been brief and kind of uncomfortable.. he'd had the chance to rest against him. Even if things didn't go well, he would always remember that. He looked up quietly, the worry most likely showing through his face. Silently, he made to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

They were alone in the prince's room, as gorgeous and lustrous as the rest of the palace itself. To distract himself from Poo and the tension hanging in the air, Ness busied himself with glancing around the room as he ate. Tapestries of elephants, tigers, rabbits and various mythological creatures hung from the walls, and fancy rugs stretched across the floor with the same decoration. There was a bed with gold curtains and tassels, embroidered pillows and sheets red as roses, and a black dragon wiggling with flame across the quilt. Holding his chopsticks, Poo finished the last of his Brain Food in silence. Ness wasn't doing the eating part so well, the kind of person that couldn't hold a pair of chopsticks to save his life, even if he'd been taught to many times before. A good portion of the rice was not making it to his mouth. 

"And I thought Summers was hi-class..." Ness mumbled awkwardly, trying to break the silence with small talk.  
"Thanks again, for the Brain Food Lunch." Poo replied, taking a sip of tea. "Eagleland has a way of storing things and making them... still edible."  
"S'called a fridge." Ness laughed a little, but it still sounded heavy. He wasn't the type to be able to mask his emotions. He looked off, absently eying the embroidery of a tapestry on the wall.

Having finished lunch, Poo shrugged his shoulders, disposing of the styrofoam container. He sighed, knowing the tension couldn't be ignored much longer. 

"I'll admit... what you did today was bold." Poo said. "Nobody in Dalaam has the courage to kiss a prince in front of other people."  
"...It was out of line." Ness stopped eating, slowly lowering the bowl as he looked down. He felt terrible for being the source of this tension. And he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he ended up pushing Poo away. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize. To be honest, I wondered what it would be like... to be as open as you." 

And free. Wild. Like him. But he was too polite for that. Their cultures and way of life were distinct, still the Chosen 4 accepted him... especially Ness. Ness didn't mind he was quiet. Ness didn't mind he was different. Ness didn't mind that he was bewildered by the city. Instead, he happily took him by the hand, to a new world, a new adventure...

Ness shifted a little, somewhat surprised. He'd fully expected Poo to say something... more hurtful than that. He smiled a little, thinking of all the awkward moments Poo had had over the course of their journey. But... 

"This... This isn't about that, though." You didn't see him kissing the other two. The capped boy’s gut twisted uncomfortably saying it.  
"I don't know what it's like." Poo sighed. "I've had proposals before... I turned them all down, and I still feel nothing. The women talk about me, and yet... I don't understand. It's something I never thought or cared to think about. There were more important things to me than love."

Ness's eyes softened in sympathy; he didn't know what it was like first-hand, but he could understand. He'd understood all along why Poo was so conservative… it was how he was raised to be. He looked down. 

"That isn't love... They don't even really know you... they just think you're amazing and hot because you're the prince." He sounded a little resentful about how they could be like that.

At his comment, Poo looked up. He approached Ness.

"Could you... hold still a moment?"  
"Hmm..?" Ness looked over curiously, assuming there was rice all over his face and Poo didn't want any getting on the floor. It looked so... expensive.

Poo brushed a little rice from Ness's cheek with a napkin. Ness froze, feeling foreign as Poo wiped his face... then the prince did something he never would've expected from him. Poo leaned forward, pressing his lips over Ness's. Ness remained still, paralyzed from his emotions and how backwards the situation suddenly was. A fuzzy sensation clouded the prince's mind, and his face turned hot and his nerves relaxed. He'd forgotten what he wanted to look for... all he could think about was the gentle warmth. Ness brushed back slowly and gently exhaled, his body tingling.

Poo drawn apart, panting softly as a tight feeling clenched in his chest.

"Oh god..." Did he just do that? He put his hands on Ness's shoulders, and his eyes pleaded for Ness to give him the answer. This shouldn't happen... yet he didn't move his hands, feeling comfortable where they are now...

Ness stared at him, his eyes soft and reflecting emotion. He felt a little anxious, even though the situation had taken a turn for the better. Reaching out, he gently touched his fingers to Poo's face, trailing his cheek like it was a beautiful sin. Eyes slipping closed, he leaned in to kiss him gently, his hand cupping Poo's cheek.

This time, Poo returned the kiss, feeling a twinge of guilt as he did so. But he had to admit, it felt pleasant. His thumbs massaged Ness, and he leaned forward again, kissing him deeper.

It took some effort to control himself; Ness not wanting to overpower Poo when he was finally able to do what he'd longed to do for so long... He stood up, deepening the kiss with parted lips, still gentle and testing. He enjoyed the feel of creamy skin beneath his fingers... oh, it was so nice to, finally...

Breaking apart with a gasp, the prince stared down. "Nn..." His heart beat faster, racing at this point. "Ness... I..." His cheeks were burning.

Ness was significantly calmer, though his heart beat fast and his chest felt warm. "What..?" He asked with a little smile, bending to try to meet his gaze.

Lifting his head slowly, Poo found himself absorbed in Ness's eyes, the dark irises contrasting peach skin. Held in awe, the prince embraced Ness, more confident and personal than the first. His fingers combed down over the capped boy’s back. "...Don't leave me."

Ness's breath left him, and if he was easier to that kind of thing, he might've started to cry. He pulled Poo closer, sighing at the touches to his back. "Poo..." He wanted to say that he loved him, but the words wouldn't leave his throat. He sighed again.

It still felt strange to the prince, but he could see why Eaglelanders were so open with each other, whether it be shaking hands, hugging, or even a kiss on the cheek. In Dalaam, such moments were scarce... touching was sacred and reserved for special moments, such as rite of passage or spending time with someone you love. Someone you... it dawned on him then. With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes, his lips forming a rare smile.

Ness could sense it—see him smiling like he was magically standing on the other side of him, looking at them holding each other. 

"This is... like a dream." He sighed, running a hand along Poo's upper back. The silk felt feathery and nonexistent to the touch... it was like caressing his skin. He blushed a little.

"I may not understand this," Poo murmured, caressing back. "But you've proven to show me a lot of things and... you could teach me here too."

Ness blushed at exactly what that meant. Poo hadn't rejected him. 

"I will. Anytime..." Oh god. He was so enthralled in this, and... it wasn't going to end... he felt a little faint. "Poo, could I...?" He pulled back, turning towards his bed. It looked so comfy. He just had to sit on it. 

"Of course." Poo nodded. "I _am_ the servant of Ness."

Ness tried to ignore what his mind did with that sentence. He drew aside the curtain, sitting back on soft silk. Wow, it was even more luxurious than it looked! 

"My bed is like, a third the size of this. And it's so soft!" He smiled, kicking off his shoes.  
"Mm. It's soft, yes." His sandals slipped from his feet, and the prince leaned over Ness expectantly. Removing the cap from Ness's head, he hung it on one of the pillars of the bed's headboard, drawing back the curtain to close themselves away from the rest of the world.

Ness looked at him curiously, his heart skipping as the curtain closed. It was dark... and lit with red and gold, sparkling from the silk and embroidery. 

"Wow..." Flushing a little, he looked back at Poo, the charming kimono matching.

Brushing over Ness's body, Poo began kissing him again. Inquisitive tongue flecked inside, and soft breath escaped Ness's lips in surprise at Poo's forwardness, though he wasn't at all hesitant to respond. The prince dug into Ness's shoulders once more, moaning as flavor jumped and dominated him. The sound made Ness's insides warm in delight—ohh, it was foreign and alluring! His hands fell to Poo's waist, gripping there gently as he deepened the kiss, slyly teasing Poo's lips with a hot flick of his tongue amidst fiery little kisses.

Excited by the spices Ness tampered him with, Poo followed Ness's tongue, trying to pin the little troublemaker. Murmurs escaped his throat as they played, a pleasant heat breathed between them.

"Mmmm.." Ness purred against his lips, his thumbs and fingers rubbing where they rested. It was hard to resist pinning him to the bed and ravaging him at the sounds he was making. Instead Ness's tongue explored Poo's mouth, playfully evading his attempts as he teased teeth and gums.

Feigning frustration, the prince stopped chasing him, letting Ness caress him... come to him. As wet fervor roused him, Poo waited until Ness submitted to him, leaping before he could get away and trapping him. His lips closed around Ness's tongue, giving it a hard suck before letting go.

Ness felt a sharp pang of pleasure from this, clutching Poo's sides as a silvery moan ghosted his face; just a breath away. Ness's eyes half-opened to gaze at him, before his hand rose to the back of Poo's neck, catching silky hair in his grip. He pressed his lips to his in a harder kiss, softly tugging at his lower lip.

With a hum, Poo returned the kiss with just as much force. The pressure of his hands on Ness's shoulders increased, and the two boys crashed on their sides, curling against the bed as they pressed furiously onward.

Ness didn't really notice—or at least, didn't care—his hands moving to roam along the length of Poo's back against soft silk, heated from his skin. Breaking fluidly from the kiss, he doesn't pause as he trailed fluttery kisses along the prince's jaw—beautifully shaped, he thinks to himself in content—down to his neck, where he purposely exhales against sensitive skin.

Poo closed his eyes, bearing himself as tantalizing heat pooled over his neck. He let his fingers sink down Ness's arms, crawling beneath his shirt and massaging his back. He wanted to bury his arms within him, but it was getting difficult with the sleeves of his kimono in the way...

Ness paid attention to his neck for a while, noting that he seems taken to it. He trailed wet kisses along Poo's skin, pausing to lightly nibble and suck, making a small mark. The prince exhaled, urging Ness to keep going, gasping softly at the nip on his skin. He clutched the rim of Ness's shirt, rolling it up slowly as he glanced at his partner for permission. By now, one of Ness's legs was slung loosely over Poo's, half hovering over his body. Dipping lower, his lips lingered where his chest started, absently brushing them against the silk of his kimono before leaning up to look over his face. Ness seemed to hesitate a moment, if only from being caught in the moment, Poo's beautiful sounds of enjoyment ringing in his head. 

"You want to, huh...?" He spoke softly, finding himself further surprised at Poo's insistence. It was a 'go ahead', coming from him.  
"Yes..." Poo raised Ness's arms, his thumbs rubbing tenderly before lifting his shirt, pulling it over his head and draping it over the headboard. He took a moment to look over his body. He held his palm over Ness's chest, observing how light the boy's skin was, his hand dark against the peach that meshed with him.

Ness watched his every move intently, feeling distinctly fuzzy when his shirt was lifted from him. He's shameless, but because it's Poo he feels this is quite a special stage to get to. His fingers trail along the folds of Poo's kimono, asking the question with the soft guide of his fingers as they slip toward the belt holding them in place. If Poo were to deny him permission, he'd be able to stop him easily…

"Oh... oh god..." the prince whispered. He guided Ness's hand, moving his fingers beneath the belt to signify that yes, he wants it off. He makes no objections as Ness works away at him, the cloth on his shoulders feeling limp by the second.

Ness flushed a little at the guide of his hand, and the feeling of expensive materials between his fingers as he gingerly undoes the belt. His heart beats a little faster at the prospect of seeing Poo's skin, his touch slow and delicate as he slipped his fingers under both sides at his shoulders, pushing the silk off slowly. With his upper body exposed, Ness is enthralled, eying beautiful, pale-yet-dark skin with a look of longing. A gentle gasp catches in his throat at how beautiful he is, their eyes meeting.

Poo said nothing, caught like a deer under headlights as he stared at Ness. This was silly, they're both topless, weren't they? Still, he couldn't help follow the crook of Ness's shoulders, and the curve down his figure until it was interrupted by his shorts. His arm embraced Ness, noting the warmth and softness as he pulled Ness close. Ness let his arms fall to either side of Poo's head, sighing warmly as their bare skin connected, pressing close... If there could only be one feeling Ness could feel forever, he'd want it to be this. 

"Oh, Poo.." He whispered in a soft sigh near the prince's ear, his head resting in the crook of his neck where he took a deep breath, the warmth of his scent washing over Ness's senses.  
"Mmm..." The prince closed his eyes in peace, relaxed in Ness's touch as if he was asleep on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. His other hand stroked the back of Ness's neck, rising to meet messy black hair. He scratched the back of Ness's ear, chuckling as he did so.

Ness laughed lightly with him, charmed at Poo's content. He'd never seen him like this... he could certainly get used to it. He laid there in silence for a moment that felt a lot longer than it was, likely because of the comfortable peace between them. 

"...Do you understand it now?" He spoke under his breath, against Poo's ear. His heart fluttered, only warm with feelings for him.

Poo laughed, cradling Ness to his chest. Did he have to answer?

Ness grinned almost deliriously. He's almost too happy to think, though thankfully he's still excited from their activities. But, just this is nice, too… without really thinking, he sucked at the skin that was in his reach, dragging kiss-bruised lips and hot tongue.

"Ah-! Ness!" Poo gasped, his fingers urging Ness on. He stretched, providing room for Ness. Ness shuddered a faltering breath against Poo's chest, hungrily taking to it from his reaction. He flicked his tongue across a dark nipple, rolling it with the slick muscle. Poo slid his hand over the boy's shorts, undoing the button and zipper. 

A moan hummed against the skin between his lips at the path of Poo's hand, feeling the tug at his zipper burning his entire body in sensation. Poo... was he willing to...? Raising himself up from his chest, Ness pressed his lips to the prince's cheek, his breath hitching. 

"I want to touch you." He whispered with lips brushing his skin, his voice both genuine and airy. A hand grazed Poo's thigh, as if to make a point.

The prince shuddered, spreading his legs in response to Ness's voice. His breath grew shallow as he tore at Ness's pants, fingers scattering for underwear and yanking them down.

The prince's submissiveness and eagerness made Ness's insides churn with delight, that he wanted what Ness longed to do so badly... now, he couldn't help himself. He made slight noises at the roughness of Poo's de-clothing of him, moving his hand from Poo's thigh to spread the rest of the kimono he had left closed before out of decency. As it slipped over the sides of Poo's body, he traced the exposed area with his fingers, deliberately navigating around, but steadily toward his goal. When his fingers finally met Poo's hardness, his breath caught in his throat, cheeks warming as his fingers trailed with a test along his length.

With a sharp cry, the prince lay still, not daring to move as Ness explored him... touched him. Dark eyes watched Ness and his movements, and he clenched his teeth as he tried to restrain himself. He felt his face burning up, panting as he resisted squirming beneath Ness's hold.

Ness's heart raced, Poo's reaction like candy on his tongue. His touch was still exploring over everything, indulging in the chance to learn every bump and ridge, stroking sensitive skin adoringly. Propping himself with his opposite arm, he hovered over Poo's chest, licking at his other nipple passionately, quiet sounds of enjoyment escaping his lips. The prince teased the top of the boy's ear; Ness's body shuddered at the contact, a shiver rippling down his spine. He sighed, enjoying his touches almost as much as he was enjoying touching him like this... 

"You're so hard." Ness gasped without really thinking, his hand stroking more firmly now.

The prince grit his teeth, his other hand stroking Ness's back. His fingers trailed down and he squeezed the soft skin of his ass, bucking Ness against himself. Poo's breath hitched, and he lay pinned beneath Ness, pressed against his kimono and the sheets. 

"Please..." Poo gasped.

Ness cried out, barely managing to throw out his hand to steady himself. His breath heavy, he took a few deep breaths before resting his arms by Poo's head, properly straddling Poo's hips. With shuddering breath, he grinded against him, their erections rubbing together in the most... oh...! Groaning, he pressed his lips to Poo's in a hot mess, his hips moving as he kissed him with feeling.

"Oh god...!" Hands clutching harder, Poo jerked his hips forward, crying aloud. His other hand curled between their bodies, shivering as his fingers fought to keep their lengths together. Melting into Ness's lips, he pursued with equal fervor, an aroused sound pressed against Ness's mouth.

"Mmnngh......P..oo...!" Ness groaned amidst their kissing, thrusting into the support of Poo's hand. There was something incredibly alluring about it, Ness's hips bucking harder and faster against him, Poo's grip strong—they molded into one. Gasping against his lips, Ness only broke the kiss to trail hard kisses along his face until they found his mouth again, returning to their passionate lip-lock.

"Nn..." It was as if all his strength left him and transferred to his fingers. Poo's thumb pressed the ridges of their erections, rubbing between them as his hand pumped up and down. The friction of their bodies stimulated him, reacting like sparks as sweet as the lips that had claimed him once more.

With Poo's movements intensifying with his, it was becoming hard for Ness to concentrate on anything else but moving, his lips becoming more lingering as his all was put into the amazing feeling growing between their bodies. 

"Poo..." He groaned sweetly, his head drooping with the arc of his body. With effort, he brought a hand to hold the side of Poo's face, pleading through touch for him to open his eyes. "Poo...!" He... wanted to see his face... 

Poo's dark eyes half-opened and gazed at Ness, delirious as heat and seductive breath hushed between skin. Astounded by Ness's beauty, he shivered as pale shoulders contrasted with the gold and red tapestry... another color of the grand design. 

"Oh god... Ness... I want you..." 

Ness didn't move his eyes from Poo's, lost in shining, endless black, seeing his expression only arousing him more. He gazed through thick, lowered lashes, his face twisted in concentration and pleasure. 

"Oh.. Yes...! Poo..! Poo... I want to f.. eel you come… with me..."  
"N-Ness..."  
"P—Poo..." 

Poo brought his mouth to his again... it was all he lived and breathed for now. Ness's lips melted against his, kissing him without thought. Every brush of their lips met with a guttural mewl, hot breath cascading over Poo's skin with every exhale.

The prince gave in to every urge he had, thrusting in rhythm with Ness's movements. His thoughts were light, composed of pink clouds and joyous music. With a weak cry, Poo lost track of himself entirely. Ness buried his head into Poo's neck. Whether it was miraculous PSI powers or not, they both peaked in tune; Ness's vision white hot as he thrust with him unrestrained, gasping repeatedly as he soared into the sky in bliss, hand in hand with Poo, dancing in the clouds—he could feel him with him, too, and then the feeling was replaced with a warm glow, his body moving where Poo led it, kissing him with a surprising fervor still, though it was a little gentler.

As if he was waking up from a dream, Poo let go of Ness and drawn away, sticky white essence on his hand. Panting, the prince sat up on his knees, pulling out his kimono with his other hand and lying it gently over the headboard with the rest of their clothes. Resting his forehead on Ness's shoulder, the prince nestled against the boy's chest, sighing in content. Ness tightly wrapped his arms around the other boy's form, holding him as close as he could. 

"...I love you." Poo murmured.  
"....I love you, too..." Ness looked down at him, admiring his flush and unusual look of disarray. "I've loved you since the day I met you."

Poo had to admit it; a part of him fluttered when he said that.

"You're like no one I've met before. I... I'm glad you returned."  
"Poo..." Smiling, Ness closed his eyes, pulling him back onto the bed while trying to retain their comfortable embrace. "...I missed you. It was only a week, and I already missed you so much I couldn't stand it anymore."  
"Mmm." Poo hummed. Apparently, Ness made for a cozy quilt. "So did I. Perhaps I would've accepted it if you had never returned, and yet..." The familiar frown returned to his expression, albeit lonelier... and more vulnerable, than he would admit. "I'm a changed man. If it hadn't been for you, I..." His palm brushed Ness's cheek, unsure how to finish his sentence.

Ness seemed thoughtful, glancing up at the roof of the bed, which also had delicate embroidery woven into it. 

"Maybe you wouldn't have." He looked at him, the gesture touching. "I never would have accepted it, though." His eyes softened. "Because I love you." And Poo loved him. Poo loved him. Every time he thought about it, his heart seized in his chest. "...I risked everything to show you." His eyes flickered, glancing off to the side. He strongly felt the urge to cry.

"Ness..." Stroking Ness's face, Poo gazed into his eyes, hoping to relieve the sadness in them like banishing evil spirits. "You would never been able to keep anything from me. It's because you're honest." A lump gathered in the prince's throat, and he swallowed it when he was certain Ness wouldn't notice.

"When you came to me, and led me back here... and kissed me... I was so happy." Ness's eyes shook, a single tear slipping from the corner of one. "I've always wanted this." He nudged his face against Poo's hand, bringing his to rest over it with a sigh.

Poo's lip trembled. His eyes softened though they started to burn, afraid of what would happen if he blinked. "Ness... don't cry. Please..." The tight feeling in his throat didn't make matters any better.

Ness opened his eyes, looking at him with curiosity. He was emotional because he was happy, not sad... huh? Leaning a little closer, he touched his hand to Poo's cheek, a lot like how he had tentatively before, though now it was surer. "Poo...?"

Poo raised a hand to notion him away. "Don't—!" Too late. The prince's breath stifled and broken. Desperate in hiding his face, he buried himself in Ness's chest, quaking as shaky gasps left his throat.

"Poo..." Ness's voice was soft, his arms holding him close. It wasn't a very good hiding spot—he could feel hot wetness on his chest, feel him shaking, and hear his pitiable sounds. "Shhh. It's okay.... it's okay to cry, Poo... It's okay." He rested his chin atop his head, inhaling the scent of foreign shampoo.

Clinging to Ness, the prince felt ashamed of himself. And yet... he was safe. The heat of the tears felt strange on his face, and a dull ache resided in his head, starting to make him dizzy. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Not since he was little. He had since learned to control his emotions, to steel himself for the world around him. And Ness. Ness tore away at that steel, and gutted him where it hurt. The mind was the most precious tool... Mu taught him that. Take the arms and legs, hearing and sight... the mind will remain, for nothing could take it away. The mind defends itself from intruders, letting in only the select few that could pacify it, coat it in warmth...

"Poo?" Ness's voice was soft as his hand gently cradled the back of the prince's head, his other hand rubbing his back in reassurance. He could feel his thoughts in his heart; it was hard to hide anything with the connection they now shared, making their psychic bond even stronger. "Hey…"

Poo's head throbbed, and his eyes were stinging and itchy. Still he lay against Ness, feeling tired and... peaceful. He couldn't move. All the better for it, for this was the only place he wanted to be.

With no response, Ness's expression softened after a moment, lowering his head as he embraced him closer. He was happy... to see Poo both so weak and yet... so beautiful. A hand tenderly brushed at the wetness on his face, drying his tears.

With a hiccup, the prince was still reluctant to look at Ness. But he didn't object to Ness's touch, letting his fingers caress his cheeks. Didn't he always envision himself doing that? Helping others to their feet as any knight or king would? The prince chuckled. Who would've thought that he, Prince Poo, would be the one on the ground? But there was no defeat or loss of honor. Rather, it was like a tiny pair of wings batted in his heart...

Ness laughed with him, kissing the lobe of his ear. Did he realize that he could hear him? 

"You'll always be my prince..." A thoughtful pause and a little squeeze. "No... my king." His chest was a flutter with such wonderful feelings, a beautiful mix of happy and... a happy kind of sad.  
"Oh Ness..." Smiling and embracing Ness harder, Poo felt the tears return to his face. But he didn't mind as much, as long as he could hold him like this forever.  
"Shh—sh..." Ness's breath hitched as fresh tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, his body shuddering as he held Poo as tightly as he could, like if he let go the other boy might fall.  
"I-I'm here. It's okay... I love you."  
"I-I'll never leave you, Poo..." He choked, shaking against him. Ness wasn't ashamed at all; more than happy to finally show his true feelings. It was overwhelming to have them all come out in just one evening, but he'd held them in so long. So long... Finally...  
"So... you'll be staying here for the night?"  
"Unless you want to come over to my place." Ness teased in his usual way of answering, laughing in the midst of a half-sob. "But uh, let's face it; your bed is a lot comfier than mine. Ha.. hahaha…"  
"It's probably for the best." Poo chuckled. "There's distance between us and the other rooms in the palace. I'm sure tonight you wouldn't want your... neighbors to hear us."

Ness stopped laughing abruptly, flushed from crying as he gazed at him. Bringing his face forward, he spoke against the corner of his partner's lip. "You want more?" He breathed, voice suddenly huskier.

Poo couldn't believe himself for what he did next. Pulling the other boy into an energized kiss, his fingers danced over Ness's shoulder... the prince's other hand tucked around Ness's balls. Ness hungrily joined in the kiss, his body already growing hot from such spontaneous affections. Gasping against his lips, Ness pulled back in surprise, his hands gripping Poo's ass in response. 

"Oh god... touch me..." Ness pleaded, pushing against his lips in excitement, his fingers running along the prince's rear. Rough action beget rough action. Pinning Ness to the bed, Poo’s fingers and thumb massaged the sensitive sac. He drew apart with a hiss, backing into Ness's hand for more of the touch. Ness took in a sharp breath at the break of their lips, staring up at Poo with growing lust in his eyes. Encouraging sounds slipped past his lips at the touch and the way Poo's body bent erotically. Giving another squeeze, he ran his hands along firm muscle before slipping his hands along sensitive inner thighs.

"Ness..." Poo laughed huskily. The prince's eyes were half-lidded, and he knew what Ness was thinking. And he _liked_ it. He hummed in arousal with Ness's grip, leaning his face over the boy's neck as the tip of his tongue teased and tickled him. Ness trailed his fingers along sensitive skin, enjoying the tease he knew it was to more sensitive areas. He let his fingers briefly brush Poo's arousal before returning to his thighs. 

"Aah..." Tilting his head, he kept his eyes hazily on Poo's face, breathing an airy chuckle. Poo glared at Ness, cursing the boy's mischievousness. His lips pressed against Ness's neck, sucking vulnerable spaces and nibbling them. His hand left Ness's softness, hovering along his stomach and coming oh so close... a finger slid once down the side of Ness's erection. That was it. Every once in a while, he repeated this when Ness least expected it; one stroke, and it was never enough. Ness's eyebrows tensed every time, but he enjoyed the torture—he knew that Poo could feel his slight hesitance, and it was as good a way as any to work it out of him. 

"Poo…" He breathed, trailing the boy's balls softly, trailing his fingers until he brushed gently passed his entrance. "Can I...? I'll be careful... if you have something I can use." His breath was heavy in arousal, though more out of wanting to touch Poo than thinking of himself.

Poo clenched his teeth. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes as he tried to think. Weren't there jars of salves and lotions in his room that were gentle on human skin? After all, he was given an offer he couldn't refuse. But first...

Ness's fingers slowly slipped away, worrying that he'd startled him. 

"Sorry." He spoke, smoothly running his hands up Poo's legs in what he hoped was a comforting touch. Was it too early?  
"Ness? Before we do this, there’s… something I want to show you. Do you accept?"  
"... Yes. Yes." His eyes slipped closed in thought, breathing still heavy. His heart skipped in his chest. _What could it...?_  
"I advise you to wait and lie still, if you can." The prince disentangled himself from Ness, drawing the curtain.  
"Okay." Ness took a deep breath, not moving at all. His chest suddenly felt heavy, even if he'd practically been given permission for what he'd asked. Ness's chest rose and fell softly with his breaths, his eyes closed as he rested his hands behind his head. He idly listened to the sounds outside the curtain. What was Poo going to do?

Carefully he sorted through the jars, picking out the ones most sufficient for lubrication. Yes, there were there when he was ready for them. But for his next trick, the prince crossed his fingers together, focusing on his target as he transformed... Taking a jar and setting it carefully where Ness used to sit, the prince pressed his forefingers together, uttering mantras understood only by him... smoke swirled about his ankles as another boy, another Ness, stood in Poo's place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Poo?" Ness didn't want to open his eyes... Poo had told him to lay and wait quietly, so he would. But still... what was he doing that was so urgent so suddenly?

"Ness." With the draw of the curtain, another Ness met the original's gaze, Poo grinning in a way that characterized him from his partner. "Well. What do you think?"

Ness's eyes snapped open at the voice, his heart jumping in his chest. A brief flash of bright colours lit his mind—Magicant. _What?_ Reflexively, he recoiled somewhat, gripping the sheets. 

"You—you're not..." He sincerely hoped he was not what he thought he was. He'd destroyed it.  
"It's all right... it's me." Poo made a gesture with his fingers, the same that he used for concentrating and casting PSI.  
"Oh. Thank god." Hesitating, Ness's eyes softened some, a relieved sigh slipping from his lips. He had definitely... lost some arousal points there. "Why are you..."  
"Ness..." Poo took Ness's hands with his own. They say loving yourself is the greatest love of all... why not take it to the next level? Though he hadn't anticipated Ness to be terrified...

It was odd... the touch still felt distinctly like Poo's, yet with his own skin. It made him shiver. 

"Sorry... about that. I never told you. I fought the evil in my heart. For a second, I thought..." Ness was calmer now, though his eyes flickered curiously at him.  
"I see." Poo fell into an awkward silence. "I... never knew what happened. My apologies for not speaking with you beforehand." It sounded so strange hearing his usual formal way of speaking with Ness's voice.  
"No, it's okay. I was so focused on what we had to do, I didn't think there was enough time to tell you guys about Magicant. I will sometime." Ness's stomach curled oddly. This was about the weirdest... well, okay, no. He'd seen some pretty damn weird things.

Though his face was an odd color, Poo leaned forward and gently pressed his lips with his. Perhaps this would be a way to understand him better, know everything about him that makes him tick...

Ness made a gentle sound of protest, reluctant but not entirely offended. The hand that reached for his shoulder rested but did not push, fingers squeezing as he hesitantly kissed back. If it was what Poo wanted, well...

"Nnh..." Separating slowly, he hushed a tender breath over Ness's neck, trailing velvety kisses like petals. "It feels nice... being in your body..."

Ness blushed, not quite sure why hearing that affected him so much. His fingers brushed over Poo's neck, fitting into messy black hair. His breath was becoming hot again, sighing as he tilted his head for him. 

"It's how you make me feel..." Ness mumbled airily.  
"Oh god..." Poo let him lay his body against the pillows, moaning as he allowed Ness to play. "Yes!" What Ness was doing to him, he wished the same for the original.  
"Mmm... Poo..." It was easy now to imagine the Ness before him as his prince, Ness softly smiling as he trailed kisses down his neck. If Poo seemed to be enjoying it so much, he wondered what it would feel like to be in Poo's body—but he saved that thought for later, concentrating on the wet trail dragged against his lover's collar, finding his chest with a warm sigh. "God I love touching you."

A purr roused from Poo's lips. Holding his wrists, he guided the original's hands over his body. Fingers danced where Poo guided them, something about this registering as distinctly kinky in Ness's mind. At last he let go, wrapping his arms around Ness and pressing him to his chest, moaning as he rubbed against his body. Like they were the same Ness... Ness's lips and tongue took to Poo's chest hungrily, groaning with a nipple between his teeth as his body moved up against his. Oh... how he wanted... so badly to... 

"Hahh..." Heat pooled against Poo's chest, a tongue dragging firmly against his doppelganger's nipple. Ness dipped a hand tantalizingly lower, fanning against his arousal. Leading his touch downward, he teased sensitive skin just past his balls, though not quite reaching his destination before he stopped, giving... "Ness" a warm, expectant look.

"Haa-ah..." Poo spread his legs, allowing Ness more room to slip through. Pushing back against the pillow, the replica watched his original with an anticipating gaze, breathing ragged while the steamy hover of Ness's exhale hissed dangerously close.

Slipping slowly down his body, Ness gazed up at Poo with a satisfied smirk, keeping eye contact as he drew a hot breath along the length of his erection, ghosting his lip against the tip with a flutter of his heart, resting a hand against his thigh.

The prince leaned his hips forward, indulging in the cozy heat of Ness's mouth. With a shudder, he whispered, "Nn... turn your body here...! I want—! I want to taste you..."

Ness looked up, clearly flustered. With a shaky breath, he let Poo's head slip from his lips, shifting his body carefully. His stomach twisted with anticipation and lust as his lower body hovered over the other, groaning softly as he ran a hot tongue along Poo's erection, cradling it in his fingers as if it was precious.

With a gasp, the prince wasted no time taking him by mouth; he moaned as his lips closed around the head, caressing the shaft with one hand, and cradling soft sac in the other. He was overwhelmed by the spice of Ness's tongue; likewise he was captivated by the musky flavor that filled every space of his mouth. Poo sucked with obedience, letting his mouth do the work while his hands did the witchcraft.

Moaning, Ness swirled his tongue around the head before taking it in, his tongue and lips a hot caress against over-sensitive skin. His caress was passionate, and he mumbled sounds of pleasure humming against Poo's arousal, admiring the taste that he knew wasn't his with a burn of his cheeks and a sharp spike of pleasure—it was like Poo had remnants of his taste in his mouth and was kissing him.

The prince’s lips parted from the head, finding that he was hardly able to breathe. He vanished in a puff of smoke, and the original Poo lay panting in place. Just as he expected, there had been a slight height adjustment—the last thing he wanted to happen was for Ness to choke. Bending forward, the prince leveled himself with Ness's cock again, flecking his tongue across the tip as if nothing had happened.

Ness was too caught up in his movements to notice the obvious transformation back, until his mouth slowed, fingers trailing the length in intrigue. The taste had changed. The feel—everything. Moaning loudly, he engulfed the prince's hardness with sudden fervor, sucking and bobbing, the taste driving him wild—it was 100 times better, oh! The attention to his own need earned a groan of encouragement, knowing it was his tongue now— _Poo's_ tongue.

With his braid hanging behind him, Poo swirled his tongue around his partner's length before taking him back with a suck. Humming in bliss from Ness's treatment, he carefully nibbled beneath the ridge. Tinges of saltiness had spread across his mouth, and as he withdrawn, he recognized the white essence... With a last flicker, he tempted his partner to climax.

Ness's breathing was ragged, yet somehow he kept his concentration regardless, taking the prince in to the hilt, his lips touching his skin. His throat hummed with pleasure, in turn giving Poo more—this was truly bliss. He gave a firm suck to finish him, his back arching in pleasure, a cry muffled with his lips busy. The hotness that slipped down his throat was swallowed eagerly, all while soaring in his own bliss, thick lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Poo’s breath was shaky as his hand brushed his cheek, finding run-away flecks of white. Staring at the release with curiosity, the prince closed his eyes, licking his fingers clean. He sighed; Ness's scent had clouded around him like a sweet mist. He lain his head on the pillow, panting. Sweat trickled his temples, and his body was hot, wet and gleaming. His braid became a tangled mess, and his eyes were shut in content.

Ness caught his breath, his body hot and spent, yet still he felt oddly energized from his feelings. He liked the taste that lingered in his mouth, swirling his tongue for remnants, more of that delicious essence. With a sigh, he moved forward and turned back around, sitting on Poo's waist with his knees on either side of him. Pressing his hands to his chest, he returned the smile with a boyish grin—trademark Ness—before his expression hardened somewhat, eyes closing. 

"PK Lifeup Gamma!" 

The glow and geometrical shapes flickered before his vision, and Poo found himself able to breathe again, putting his hand on Ness's shoulder. _Beautiful little devil._

"Wait here." Poo fetched the jar that waited patiently outside the bed, handing it to Ness with a nod. Ness smiled at him with care, pleased that he had no objections to continuing. Taking the jar, he closed his eyes, asking silently for similar treatment.  
Dipping his hand with the lotion, the prince massaged Ness's erection, kissing him by the crook of the neck. 

"I want you inside me..." The prince murmured, and he shifted higher to fleck across Ness's ear lobe, as if to make a point.  
"Poo..." His breath hitched, hands clutching Poo's shoulders. He.. he'd meant the PSI... "N-nn, h-heal me... silly." The skin was too over-sensitive from orgasm—Ness needed a re-charge as well. Who would've thought that PSI worked for things like this, too? Still he flushed at Poo's words, hot breath pooling against his face when he pulled back from his ear, eyes shining with love for him.

Poo whispered the PSI and his other hand flowed with energy, cradling Ness until the healing did its full affect. He nuzzled his head on Ness's chest, hushing lightly in case Ness was still tender. "Are you feeling better?"

He should've realized he could whisper it—having used it too many times in the heat of battle, exclaiming it had come from habit. Chuckling, Ness sighed, holding Poo's head to his chest for a moment. 

"Yes. Works like a charm." Slowly he broke the hold, leaning off from his waist and hovering over him. Dipping his fingers into the jar to the side, he let them come to rest against the prince's entrance, very gently moving in a tease of the outside. "Are you sure...?" He whispered heavily, even though he'd been so bold as to say it quite directly before... he liked to hear him say these things, treasuring every moment.

Wrapping his legs around Ness's body, Poo grit his teeth as he made room for Ness, the unfamiliar yet intoxicating feeling probing further into his body. Panting, he glanced at Ness, piercing him with dark eyes and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it grin. "It's... good. Oh..."

Ness caught it, feeling his heart warm. He gave him a warm smile back as he pushed a finger in, pressing against soft walls and heat with careful movements. It was arousing for Ness, too—listening to Poo's reactions, the expression on his face, the way the other's legs wrapped around him.

His breathing growing shallow, Poo backed harder against the pillow, Ness's finger like sheer silk as soft as the bedding itself. His body reacted in delight as heat pressed and explored and circled inside... he craved more. Much more. "Nn... y...ess...."

Ness sunk down to Poo's neck, kissing and nibbling hotly as his finger persisted, withdrawing it momentarily as he slipped another in. His tongue flecked as he stretched the prince, moving his fingers as if thrusting; pressing and searching for his sweet spots...

"Ah—! Ness!" A moan sighed from Poo's lips, and he bore his neck to let his partner tease. His muscles closed tight around the fingers, tempting Ness to thrust harder. With a guttural cry, his arm slapped Ness's back, clutching wet skin. "Nn... deeper...! More...!"

Groaning in agreement against his neck, Ness allowed himself to be a little rougher, plunging, pushing, hooking his fingers as deep as they would go. His arousal throbbed with want, and his breath was hot and damp against Poo's neck. The erotic writhe of his touch... he wanted more.

Gasping with satisfaction, Poo writhed over the fingers, spikes of euphoria overriding his hips. His hand ground into the sheets, keeping his grip on that and Ness to hold his balance and not go insane. Hardness rubbed his stomach and he shuddered, Poo bending forward to suck Ness's earlobe. Oh god, how it pressed...!

Breathing hard, Ness was almost reluctant to remove his fingers, the moment suddenly slowing as if the grand clock that governed time had broken. Hands gripping Poo's hips, one slick and one merely damp with sweat, Ness gazed into Poo's eyes through thick lashes, breath ghosting over his lips. 

"I want you..." Ness's voice was strained, ragged. "...So bad." The head of his erection pressed at Poo's entrance in emphasis. Ness's head drooped, and a soft cry slipped from his throat as he eased a little forward.

"A-Ah!" The prince gripped Ness's ass, pushing him forward. His breathing was sharp as a hot presence filled every wall of his insides. Feeling the tip tingle with an electric current, the prince grit his teeth, encouraging Ness to move as his hips ground with his.

Poo's urgency took Ness's breath from him, pulling a ragged gasp from his throat as suffocating, tight heat closed around him. "Ha—ahh.." Ness didn't have the time to catch his breath, making unintelligible sounds as his prince coaxed him. Drooping his head near his, he eased back and thrust forward with a grunt, carefully as if the body beneath him might break. His hips tingled hotly, following with a less shallow thrust, fingers digging into Poo's hips for support.

Finding himself in the position to do so, Poo's other hand let go of the bed, letting it trace Ness's back before tenderly holding his shoulder. 

"Nm... Ness! I...!" He murmured, cut with a groan as sparks jolted his insides, a weak spot pressed just right. "God... I want you..."

Ness's body shuddered to the touch, sensitive as his nerves were a-lit with feeling. 

"Poo..." His breath shook in heavy pants, fingers tensing as he thrust into Poo's heat, tight and warm and pleasant. "You're... so tight..." Steamed breath pooled against his cheek. "So... good...!" Ness groaned, lips brushing the corner of his mouth in a delirious kiss.

"Ness..." Fighting for the boy's lips, he finally claimed them as he thrust into the kiss... thrust with Ness. Did it feel that wonderful? Sighing with lust, Poo drawn apart with a smirk, flecking his tongue over his lips. He whispered, near unintelligible but one word: "Harder...!"

"Oh..!" Ness's insides twisted fervently at the request, returning the tease of tongue with a hot swipe and a drag of a nibble, moaning under his breath. Everything felt much hotter with Poo rocking with him... he wanted to be closer; he wanted it to feel more intense—for Poo, and for himself. "M-mmn..." Ness's hands trailed up his sides, slipping his arms under and around his back, holding him firmly as he thrust into him harder, his back arched forward erotically.

His arms coiled around Ness's back, and the prince pressed him to his body, arching against the pillow and the sensual bond shared between them... the insides of his hips soaring with pleasure, he was reduced to animalistic grunts, alive with the sensations Ness thrived him with... Poo pulled him into another kiss, wanting to share that experience with him as he arrived dangerously close to his peak.

Ness grunted, taking to his lips almost with delicacy as all of his strength pooled into his thrusting, reveling in the connection between them. Still keeping his hold with one hand, the other slipped deliberately between them with its destination sure. Gripping Poo's arousal firmly, he pumped in time with their movements, grunting and gasping as he fought to hold the kiss. The world was crumbling around him—all that was left was Poo and this feeling, a blissful spiking of pleasure that came with every movement.

Poo's arms held him tighter, and the prince's mind flashed white-hot to a halt. Stars sailed in the emptiness, exploding in a violence of color like fireworks dancing in the void. He achieved Mu. Ness was a part of his spirit, and he was filled with glee as he let the open space capture him, now that at last, he was in peace with his emotions... and his mind.

Ness came with a final arc of his body, his head thrown back with a single, heartfelt cry. Hot sparks spilled within Poo's body, a calming light washing over Ness like PSI, only it was far more beautiful. Leaning down, his smile graced Poo's lips in a soft, chaste kiss, eyelashes brushing against his cheek. This was truly happiness.

Panting gently, Poo brushed a finger along Ness's forehead, moving a strand of sweaty hair out of the way and behind his ear. The touch was warming, a soft glow fluttering over Ness' heart. He half lain upon Poo and half pulled him closer to him, letting their bodies support each other. Poo trembled, feeling Ness's hand dripping of his essence. The prince allowed his partner to withdraw, and he reached over to pull up the quilt, wrapping it around Ness and himself. Ness sighed at the cover of the quilt over them; he was already so relaxed—Poo felt wonderful against his skin, warm and firm and comfortable.

Cradling Ness to his chest, the prince let his lips trail the boy's head, leaving chaste kisses as he drifted back. It never felt better sleeping in his own bed, outmatching the time he came home from his journey against Giygas. This was what was missing... his heart lifted from the beautiful being that lay atop of him, the boy who had shown him what it meant to live. To love. Yes! He affirmed it in confidence; he loved him! And he let him know in a fatigued whisper fluttering like a butterfly over the boy's ear: "I love you, Ness."

Ness was smiling in content, warmly holding him as he cuddled closer, indulging in the comfort of his warmth. He had no mind for the wet stickiness anywhere on his body, nor Poo's—it all felt the same to him, and he loved it. "And I love you." Kissing his chest, he sighed as his eyes slipped closed. "So much." His bed had never been this comfortable. ...Obviously.

Poo closed his eyes and recalled everything that had led to them being like this. It was strange... one minute, he was sitting in the palace as stoic as he usually was, then the next, he calling Ness's name to the heavens. In a normal situation, he would've felt filthy. But here, it was a wealthy glow... he'd do it again, given the chance.

Ness's thoughts were contently on the future; he was not one to worry about it. He would go home in a few days... and come back. More than ever, he felt blessed to have his powers. They kept him from the awful fate so many shared; being separated from their loved ones. Ness would always be able to juggle them evenly.

Poo sighed, his expression unamused. Did he honestly say that? Did he really DO that? He understood what Ness's behavior would be like in bed, but himself? He didn't regret them, no mistake about it. But it was so... un-princely. 

"Ness, what did you do to me...?"

Ness shifted, looking up at him lazily. He gave him a little pout, teasing his almost-serious expression. 

"Brought a little light into your life...? I think I've seen you smile more times today than you ever did during our travels." He laughed warmly, tracing Poo's lips with warm fingers. "It looks good on you, you know..."

Poo laughed. Ness always spoken the truth. "Go to sleep." He lightly brushed Ness's cheek with his knuckles. "We'll have plenty to discuss tomorrow."

* * *

The difference was subtle, but the palace felt it. After Ness had gone home, Poo attended the Place of Emptiness to meditate... for the first time, his ancestors were greeted with a smile.


End file.
